How to Be Rotten (a Gravity FallsLazy Town crossover)
by GravityPiglet
Summary: Stephanie Meanswell loves her summers in Lazy town, but this year her mum and dad send her to another town, to meet her aunt and uncle, and her cousin Pacifica. The pines twins feel much the same way about the summer they spent in Gravity Falls, however after a strange turn of events they end up in Lazy Town. With so many ROTTEN people running around how will our heroes react?


Prologue

Stephanie sat on her bed, the sunlight filtering through the window and sparkling of the bead curtain hung around her sleeping place. Multiple papers and notebooks were spread before her and she was chewing thoughtfully on a pencil. Trying to figure out what she was going to answer for a certain set of questions. A soft breeze entered her room and ruffled her papers, not quite moving the assignments but giving them a gentle shove. Distracted by the breeze, Stephanie looked up at the numerous pictures of her friends from Lazy Town, hanging on the walls of her room. All of the gang was there, Ziggy, Tricksy, Stingy, Pixel, Sportucus; even Robbie Rotten was in each of the photos, peeking out of a disguise or out from behind a bush. She smiled as she remembered her fond memories of her summers, playing games and having fun with the others. She turned back to the work sprawled across her bed and scratched her head with the pencil. A soft knock sounded at her door and her mother's pink haired head stuck in, a gentle smile on her face. "Stephanie, why don't you go outside and play, it's not like you to be cooped up inside for this long," Hana looked at her daughter in confusion, wondering if she was sick or not.

"It's okay mom, I just wanted to finish up my summer homework before I went back to Lazy Town, that way I could play with my friends more."

Her mother narrowed her eyes, "Alright, you can work for 20 more minutes than come downstairs for a snack, your father and I have something we need to talk to you about."

The strawberry haired girl quickly lost the time doing the difficult problems splayed across the worksheet, she didn't even hear her mother the first time the small woman called her. The third time however, she heard her mother's voice shout her full name from the bottom of the stairs, she went shooting out of her room and slid down the railing, easily landing at the bottom of the staircase. Her mother gave her a quick tap on the head, she had already told her daughter not to slide on the banisters. Stephanie's father sat at the kitchen table, a video game console in his hands, in mere seconds she heard his shout of frustrations and the soft plink of the game hitting the table. Hana led the way to the table and Stephanie sat in one of the tall stools. A plate with apple slices was placed before her and Hana tapped her husband's shoulder, telling him that Stephanie was at the table. He looked up and glanced at his daughter, "Stephanie, I know how much fun you have every year you go to Lazy Town."

Austen, her father, tapped his fingers nervously against the table when the girl nodded, "But I'm afraid this year you can't go to Lazy Town for summer break."

Stephanie sputtered, "What? Why?"

"Your mother and I decided that you need to get to know her side of the family, you are going to be visiting your aunt and uncle in Gravity Falls this year. I also hear they have a daughter your age, maybe you'll become good friends."

Meanwhile...

The Pines kids were excited, school was finally out and they were going back to Gravity Falls to visit their favorite grunkles, Stan and Ford. Mabel came rushing out of the school on the last day, practically foaming at the mouth in excitement. Dipper walked out behind her, his head stuck in a book of conspiracy theories which he had both proved and disproved the previous summer. The Mystery Twins were back in actions. The whole walk home Mabel bounced on the sidewalk, undeniably hyper from the Mabel Juice she had consumed at lunch, only an hour ago. Her brown flew behind her and she skipped in front of her brother, chattering about her plans for their second summer in Gravity Falls. At one point Dipper looked up from his book, "Mabel I know you are excited for our summer but you quiet down for a minute, I'm getting background on a few mysteries we could solve."

Mable's smile was contagious, "Okay brobro, I'll meet you at home. Make sure you don't run into any poles!"

Dipper opened the door to his house and the first thing he saw was that there was no Mabel. He approached the table and saw a note from their parents, scrawled in the messy writing of their mother. He summarized, after reading the note that Mabel had not even seen the note and had retreated to their room to pack for the long bus ride to Gravity Falls. The note read thus:

Dipper and Mabel,

Sorry kids, you guys can't go to Gravity Falls this year, we spent the money we usually use for your trip on a vacation for us. Luckily, your aunt, who lives in a town called Lazy Town has offered to let you stay with her. Since the fees for the travel is not much at all, and we needed someplace to send you while we are on vacation you will be going there. Have fun!

Mum and Dad

Dipper sighed, how was he going to break the news to Mable.


End file.
